Want you back
by Vacarmes
Summary: Thomas aimerait pouvoir dire quelque chose, qu'il va bien, qu'il est désolé, qu'il doit partir, qu'il s'en veut, que Newt lui manque, que bon sang il l'aimait et qu'il doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.


**Mot de l'auteur :** _On remercie les 5SOS pour leur nouvelle musique et donc ce charmant os qui met venu en tête, huhuh._

 **Disclamer :** _Ils sont à James._

 _N.T_

Thomas était assis là, au bord de la plage tout près de la mer. Il aimait bien être là et regarder les vagues venir s'écraser contre le sable, parfois contre lui. C'était une sensation agréable parce que peut-être qu'un jour elles s'écraseraient par inadvertance contre lui ou alors peut-être qu'un jour elles lui attraperaient les chevilles et elles le tireraient si fort qu'il ne pourrait leur résister et enfin, enfin il trouvera la paix, peut-être.

Et tandis que la mer continue de s'écraser devant lui il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est la dernière fois qu'il reverra si clairement, si nettement le visage du blondinet de Newt. Est-ce que demain, comme aujourd'hui, comme hier, il sera encore en mesure de le revoir si parfaitement avec détails ? Il n'en est pas tout à fait sûr et pourtant Minho lui affirme que oui, chaque jour il pourra continuer de le voir. Pourtant Thomas a peur, il a peur de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler, de Newt de son visage, de son corps, de ses yeux, de son rire, de ses courbes, de ses sourires, de ses sentiments pour lui.

Quelque chose tombe sur ses joues et il est persuadé qu'il ne pleut pas. C'est juste ses putains de larmes qui jaillissent de ses yeux encore et toujours. Et ce n'est pas juste des larmes de peur, celle-ci sont douloureuses comme à chaque fois qu'elles coulent quand il se rappelle Newt. Parce que bon sang, il l'aime tellement que s'en est douloureux à tel point qu'il en pleure à chaque fois. Faites qu'il se mette à pleuvoir Thomas veux voir ce putain de soleil disparaître parce que Newt … Newt ne le vois pas.

Thomas aimerait pouvoir dire quelque chose, qu'il va bien, qu'il est désolé, qu'il doit partir, qu'il s'en veut, que Newt lui manque, que bon sang il l'aimait et qu'il doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais absolument tout lui semble dingue, toutes ses pensées lui semblent stupides et folles, irréelles et irréalisables. Mais il ne dit rien parce qu'il sait que son cerveau comme son cœur ne sont pas fiable en ce moment il ne leur fait pas confiance.

Mais tout devrait aller bien, pas vrai, parce que Newt là dit. Tout ira bien tout ira mieux. Les choses devraient aller, rien ne va changer. Absolument tout est en ordre et Thomas ira bien, parce qu'il ne change pas il écoute ses amis et accompli les promesses vaines qu'il a fait. Parce que s'il ne le fait pas qui le fera et comment pourrait-il se regarder dans un miroir après ça ? Newt lui a dit d'être heureux parce qu'il le méritait, mais sans lui il ne pouvait pas. Et Newt alors, il ne méritait pas d'être heureux lui aussi ? Mais Thomas ne dit rien, il se tait, tout ira bien.

Les vagues viennent lui lécher les chevilles et il se rappelle la fois où un peu de la même façon il a lécher le cou de Newt pour le réveiller. Il se rappelle que ce jour-là Newt en avait exploser de rire et que Thomas avait trouver ça beau, qu'il l'avait trouvé beau lui et son rire. Alors avant, il s'amusait à le faire juste pour l'entendre rire à nouveau, juste pour que son estomac se torde d'une délicieuse façon et que les yeux de Newt pétillent.

Et maintenant … maintenant Thomas ne se réveil plus nez à nez au dos de Newt, il ne voit plus les petites tâches qui s'y trouvaient. Maintenant, Thomas ne peux plus le réveiller de cette façon, ni même entendre son rire qui lui retourne l'estomac, ni même constater que l'éclat qui brille dans les yeux de Newt y est présent grâce à lui. Parce que maintenant … maintenant Newt n'est plus là, son dos, ses tâches, son cou, son rire ne sont plus là. Maintenant Thomas se lève seul en même temps que le soleil, le lit plus froid que jamais et parfois Thomas cherche encore désespérément Newt.

Newt était parti depuis trop longtemps maintenant, il fallait qu'il revienne. Newt était trop loin de lui, il fallait qu'il se rapproche. Et Thomas ferait les premiers pas si Newt le voulait parce que la seule chose que Thomas veux lui, c'est Newt. Thomas était quasiment certain de ne jamais l'oublier mais il fallait qu'il se manifeste, qu'il revienne parce que maintenant c'était assez, tout cela était assez. Parce que Thomas ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, il ne pourrait jamais apprendre à vivre sans lui, sans Newt, sans son rire, sans son corps. Il avait besoin de lui parce que comment Newt voulait-il qu'il soit heureux s'il n'était pas là ? Et Thomas était persuadé que ça, Newt le savait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas être trop loin de lui alors il lui faisait promettre tout un tas de chose qui lui retournait l'estomac qui lui broyait le cœur.

Où est-ce qu'il s'était trompé dans cette histoire bon sang ? Il lui fallait Newt à ses côtés.


End file.
